The application is related to the microscale and nanoscale structures for achieving an enhancement of properties of the structure or the materials, including a molecule placed on or near the structure, their fabrication, and the application of such structures and enhanced materials. The properties include physical, chemical, or biological properties. The physical properties may include optical and electrical properties.
The enhanced properties can be very useful for detection of a material or enhancing the performance of electrical and optical devices, which include solar cells, lasers, light-emitting diodes, and displays. For example, there is a great need to develop microscale and nanoscale structures that enhance the local electric field, the absorption of the light, and the radiation of the light of a material, which in turn can be utilized to enhance optical signals employed in the detection of molecules and other materials on a structure surface, such as fluorescence, photoluminescence, and Surface Enhanced Raman Scattering (SERS).